Forgive Me
by Polarisxd06
Summary: The Story of Shuin and Lenne. Rated R for middle chapters and Angst for last chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

A/n: hey guys! This is my own tribute story to love of Shuin and Lenne from FFx-2. Please R/R!  
  
Forgive me  
  
Chapter 1: alone.  
  
A restless night in Zanarkand. Nothing out of the ordinary. People rushing about the streets, stores open for business and the streets illumined to the fullest. No one was to be inside at no night of Zanarkand. It was unheard of to say, "Hey, I think I'll stay inside today." Everyone who had a right mind was enjoying the sights and sounds of the city.  
  
Then why was a certain young woman at home, staring out her bedroom window at the people of the lively city?  
  
To tell the truth, she wasn't certain herself. Lenne never really gotten out much since her parents passed away. She secluded herself. Something about Zanarkand did not make her feel safe, even though she has lived here all her life. She sighed, rising up from her chair planted next to the window and walked about her single bedroom apartment. She looked about her belongings, finding nothing that made her feel any better. She folded her night slip underneath her and sat softly down on the couch. She looked over and took a book next to her. She opened it and glanced around the pages, flipping through them quickly. Lenne sighed and closed the book, placing it on the cushion beside her. She reached to her coffee table and grabbed the remote. She pressed the button and turned on her television. It fell on the news station.  
  
"Good evening, Zanarkand and thank you for tuning in to ZKNT television, bringing you news by each hour."  
  
She rested her elbow on the armrest and rested her head on top of her hand. She stared at the TV, watching news, weather and sports. She took little more interest in the sports portion of the news. She didn't really understand the meaning of Blitzball. But it did keep her interest for about fifteen minutes. After it had ended, she turned off the TV and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a carton of milk and closed the door. She walked over to the cabinet and took a glass down. She poured the milk quietly and put it back in the refrigerator. She walked to her bedroom, turning off the house lights in the process. She walked into her bedroom and turned on the light. She glanced around.  
  
It wasn't a simple room; it was plush to her liking. Lenne took great trouble to get it the way she wanted it. But tonight.she felt her room was missing something. She walked over to her bed, placing the glass of milk down on the bedside table. She crawled slowly into her bed, pulling the covers back. She tucked herself in as best as she could and reached for the light. She paused, her eyes being caught by a picture frame below the lamp. She reached down gradually for it, and then pulled it up to her eye level. She smiled a bit at the image of her mother and father. They looked so happy and peaceful, with her in her mother's arms. she felt tears come into view at the thought of being alone. She put the frame down and turned off the light. She lied back in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She stared at the ceiling.  
  
'Lenne.what are you going to do with your life? Now what mom and poppa are gone.I have no one.'  
  
At this thought, Lenne allowed a few tears to escape. She closed her eyes and in do time, she fell soundlessly asleep.  
  
A/n: ok, that was chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be about Shuin and will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Crowded

A/n: Now, onto Chapter 2! R/R please! Thanks!  
  
Forgive me.  
  
Chapter 2: Crowded  
  
"Whoo! Zanarkand Duggles baby, yeah!" a young man shouted in the locker room in Zanarkand Dome. The locker room belonged to the champion team, the Zanarkand Duggles, who had just own the last game of the semi-finals. Now they were moving on to the championship. The young man popped open the cork to the wine bottle he was shaking up and wine spewed out and all over his teammates.  
  
"Hey, Zeus! Watch it with that thing!" a girl shouted in anger, champagne spilling over her. Zeus roared with laughter as another young man approached him with five wine glasses.  
  
"Oh, calm down, Isis, and have a drink! Show a little spirit! We are on our way to the championship! Whoo!" he whooped over Zeus's shoulder, causing Zeus to laugh and pour the bottle over his head.  
  
"Hey, hey! Save some for the rest of us!" another girl shouted as she walked into the room, throwing a towel to the side and sat next to Isis. "Pass over those glasses, Seth." Seth passed the glasses out to the girls and Zeus as Zeus reached down for the other bottle of wine. Isis thanked Seth as he poured her glass and raised it in the air.  
  
"To the Duggles!" she shouted in triumph.  
  
"The Duggles!" her teammates hollered in repeated glory. They all washed down the drinks and toasted their neighbors' glasses with their own. Isis looked around the room and looked over to the girl next to her.  
  
"Hey, Reline, where's Shuin?"  
  
Reline looked around the locker room and to the two boys in front of her. "Yeah, where is Shuin at anyway?"  
  
Seth shrugged. "He walked off after the game. Said he needed some time alone. He didn't even sign any autographs for the fans in the hall."  
  
"Hmm, that's not like him at all. Maybe I should go check on him. Do you know where he is?" Isis asked, standing up.  
  
Seth shook his head. "Don't know, but he probably went outside to get some air. Don't blame the guy either. Staying underwater for 4 minutes straight for 2 quarters each can do damage on your lungs."  
  
Isis sighed, sitting back down. Reline looked over to her and scoffed. "Look, Shuin said he wants to left alone and I think we should respect that. Besides, he probably met some girl after the game and went to take her out to eat or something."  
  
Isis looked over to her with a sad expression. "You don't really think that do you?"  
  
Reline gave her a grimace. "You don't wanna know what I think he's doing.  
  
Zeus laughed. "Or who."  
  
Isis frowned at their laughter. She looked to the wall where a poster hung, showing all of them in their photo poses. She stared sadly at Shuin's image.  
  
'I hope he's alright.'  
  
Meanwhile, Shuin did not go on a date or get something to eat. He had gone to the dock, just on the outside of the city. He sat over the pier, periodically throwing small objects into the dark ocean that were next to him. When he finally ran out, he sighed, looking out into the sea. The night air came in over it, blowing his blonde hair back a bit and his bangs over his eyes. He looked down to his feet as they dangled over the edge of the quay.  
  
He had won the game, as usual, scoring the winning goal. But tonight, he didn't feel like celebrating with the guys or girls. For some strange and unknown to him reason, he just felt the urge to be left alone. So he told Seth that he would meet up with them back home and he was going to get some air. He wondered around the city, not in the eye of the public but in the shadows of the metropolis. He stood up and brushed off his pants. He fixed his vest and looked one more time to the ocean, this time his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Good night." He said softly. He turned and walked away, back into the elusive city.  
  
He wasn't quite sure of whom he was speaking to that night. But he was compelled to.  
  
Whoever he was speaking to, he'd hoped the wind would carry it to them.  
  
A/n: oh, that is so sweet. Yes, I am boasting, sorry! R/R! I'll get ya'll Chapter 3 right away. 


End file.
